


Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On July 16th, 2011, Life as everyone knew it, changed. Luke Hemmings birthday became an accursed day for him. Surviving as a 15 year old teenager wasn't easy, especially when you are trying not to be killed. Life has its upsides and downfalls, the apocalypse is definitely a downfall in Luke's book. At least there is no school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall of Family

Pre-Apocalypse 7/15/11

The cars tires ground into the road as the two family members drove.

"Lucas, I don't know whats been buzzing in that blonde little brain of yours lately"

Liz Hemmings said to her son in the back seat of their small white Dodge Stratus. Luke had been avoiding his friends and family lately and his mother wanted to know why. Luke sighed heavily,

"Nothing's the matter mum, school just sucks, you know I hate it."

Luke folded his arms over his chest. Luke was a rather normal looking boy, at least he thought he was. He had blonde hair with a long fringe that feathered around his face. His eyes were the colour of clear skies, blue and cheery. He had always been told he had an unusually pointy nose that was long and stone straight. Luke was 156 centimeters tall making him slightly taller than a few boys in his grade, but not many. Liz locked eyes with her son,

"Lucas, I just need to-" 

"Mum, stop interrogating me! I've done nothing wrong and haven't gotten into any trouble! So drop it!" 

Liz's lips pursed at the agitation in her son's voice,

"I'm sorry, Luke. I just don't want anything happening to you, you're my baby boy."

Luke sighed and picked at the cuticles on his long nails,

"School is just frustrating and I've been trying to focus more..."

The car pulled up into the driveway of the small house. Luke unbuckled his seat belt and and opened the door to get out of the car. He slipped his legs out and grabbed his backpack off of the seat. He closed the door and walked into his house, shutting the door and locking it after him. 

"Hello son."

Andrew called out to his youngest son,

"Hey dad."

Luke said as his father pecked his wife on the lips as she proceeded to the kitchen. Liz looked around,

"Andy, where are Ben and Jack?"

Andrew went to sit down on his recliner,

"Ben is out with a couple of friends, and Jack is still upstairs, he isn't feeling so hot..."

Liz continued with her task of chopping vegetables for the nights dinner as she asked Luke,

"Luke, would be so kind as to go check on Jack and make sure he's okay?"

Luke nodded before he went upstairs to find his brother. He walked in the small corridor,

"Jack!"

He called out only to hear a strangled grunt coming from the last room, Jack's Room.

"Jack?" 

Luke said cautiously as he inched towards the room,

"L-Luke?"

Jack's voice called from the room in a raspy questioning voice, Luke walked quickly to the room to find Jack laying shirtless in his his bed under the covers. Jack's hair was pressed to his face, forehead covered in beads of sweat. 

"Luke, you shouldn't be in here, I don't know if what I have is contagious."

Luke looked at his sickly looking brother.

"Mum wanted to know if you were okay..."

Jack grabbed his side and groaned loudly,

"T-tell her I'm f-fine...Shit!" 

Jack said lurching forward still grabbing his side and covering his mouth as he made a dash to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach into the ceramic toilet bowl. Jack sat up and leaned onto the wall and grabbed his stomach as his face twisted up in pain. He coughed and a mysterious white translucent liquid dribbled down his chin. Luke's eyes widened,

"Jack, what the hell is wrong?!"

He spit the liquid into the trash bin next to him before wiping his mouth,

"I think I have pneumonia, just don't tell mum or dad, I should be fine..."

He coughed and pulled himself up using the edge of the sink. He spit the last of the phlegm like substance in the toilet before flushing it.

"Promise not to tell anyone"

Luke nodded and said,

"I promise."

Jack coughed before ushering Luke downstairs to eat dinner. The family laughed and ate their meal happily being thankful for Luke's 15th birthday. Luke was content and happy for having an accepting loving family. This was how he thought family should be. He was excited to see what the following day was to bring.

Little did he know it was going to be the last time he saw each of them alive.


	2. The Fall of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, whoa.

Doomsday 16/7/11

Sunlight beamed through the curtains and tickled Luke's face with warmth. He was finally 15. This was the year he believed people would take him seriously and not dismiss him as just an unknowing child. He sat up and stretched, an excited grin spread on his face. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. The soft rug protected his feet from the cold hardwood flooring. He walked to his door when he heard a loud thud. His hand retracted from the knob in shock. The knob began twisting rapidly. Luke backed away and grabbed his football trophy from year 7.

"H-Hello?"

He spoke cautiously. Then a scared voice cried,

"Luke please open the door! Don't let them get to me please!"

He scrambled over and opened the door quickly to reveal a shaken bloodstained, Ben.

"Ben!? What the hell happened?!"

Ben pressed his hand over Luke's mouth,

"Shh.... Don't make any noise they're out there, Luke. I-I couldn't stop J-Jack from getting them... I got his arm, but he was coming at me so fast!"

Tears streamed wildly down Ben's face. Luke searched his eyes wildly to see if his brother was pulling a prank on him,

"Ben, w-what is going on?"

His brother gulped deeply and loomed at him with watery blue eyes,

"Lucas, promise me you won't say I'm crazy or unstable. Promise me."

Ben stuck his pinky finger out. Luke hesitantly locked pinkies with him,

"Ben, tell me what's going on."

Ben took a deep shaky breath,

"Luke, mum and dad were turned into zombies by Jack. Jack died this morning and turned into a zombie."

Luke looked skeptically at his brother and took a few steps back,

"Ben, don't lie to me."

Ben gripped Luke's shoulders,

"Luke, I'm not lying to you. Look out your window."

He turned to the window, still shielded by red curtains and reluctantly took steps towards it. He peeked out and wasn't ready for what he saw. People were being attacked left and right. His neighbors dog being torn apart by his owner, a five-year-old girl. His elderly neighbor was protecting his wife with a rifle when zombies began closing in on them. He tried shooting only to realise there were no more bullets in his gun. He turned to her and kissed her one last time before they were engulfed by the mob. Luke had a lump in his throat.

"Mum and dad are gone then?"

Luke asked in a somewhat icy voice. Ben swallowed hard,

"Yes. I wanted to save them. I couldn't. I closed my door last night. They... They didn't."

Luke's expression hardened. His grip on the award tightened,

"Ben, we need to take them out, get the car, and run."

Ben looked at Luke,

"Only one of us is getting out alive, Luke you're getting out of here without me. I'll fight them off, you need to get the keys and run."

Luke hugged his brother,

"Ben, I'm sorry it has to end like this for you."

They looked into each others eyes and Ben cracked a small smile,

"I love you, Luke."

Luke wiped his misty eyes,

"If this is the last time I'll see you I want to tell you something."

Ben held his brothers hands,

"What is it, Lukey?"

Luke inhaled sharply,

"I-I'm gay."

Ben pulled Luke back into the hug,

"Luke, I will still accept you as a brother. We need to get a move on, though."

Luke's expression hardened again as he nodded solemnly. Quietly, the brothers opened the door and heard dragging sounds coming from their parents room. Luke was still trying to grasp the concept of people turning into zombies. He knew everyone on the outside world were running mad in fear for their lives. Ben looked at him one last time before running the opposite direction. He yelled, "Hey you fucking rabid assed zombies!" Tears streaming down his face, his older brother and undead parents turning on him." Luke ran when he heard the grunts and growls of his zombified family moving in on Ben, Jack's baby brother, and his parent's son. He grabbed the keys and burst into the carport, remembering when Jack taught him how to drive when he was 14 and a half. He hit as many zombies as he could trying to escape what happened that fateful morning. Luke drove. He didn't look back.

When he looked at the passenger seat, he saw his football trophy, stained with Jack's blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter 2, I started writing this morning and finished half an hour ago, enjoy.  
> -GL_M xx
> 
> (P.S Jack didn't have pneumonia, he was dying from a weird disease he contracted when he was in a jungle in South America for spring break. He never went to the doctor to get it checked out, so It slowly killed him. Jack died the morning of Luke's birthday at 4:16 and couldn't get into Luke or Ben's rooms so he killed his parents who turned into Biters)
> 
> (I'm going to call zombies,'Biters' in the story)


	3. Strange Confessions and Biter Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i was busy and had a week long writers block. This isn't awesome, but it will mold what happens in the next chapter.

Apocalypse 12/9/11

2 months into the apocalypse. Not a single day has gone by without Luke thinking about his family. So far, he was having the worse day since the apocalypse its self.

His car was stolen, he accidentally set his tent and additional supplies on fire, and fell into a pile of fermenting zombie parts.

He was now forced to walk, carrying 2 kilograms of supplies, his sleeping bag, and 2 one-kilo heavy hatchets. 

Something Luke never liked to admit was, he liked blood. Not like a vampire, but more of as a turn on. Weirdly, the thought of blood could make him hard in the blink of an eye. The thought of blood gave Luke shivers down his spine. Blood, so warm and thick. Blood had the irony taste, and it drove him crazy. He liked the sweet metallic smell. The colour reminded him of fresh roses. He just loved blood.

Luke could feel his manhood twitch in hid pants as he thought about blood, but pushed the thought away, he needed to carry on. Pulling the straps on his backpack tighter, he began to walk again. 

A rustle came from the surrounding bushes and trees, startling Luke.

"H-Hello?"

Luke asked carefully as his grip tightened around the handle of one of his hatchets. A low groan came from the bushes. Luke's expression hardened,

"A Biter." 

He slowly closed in. He pushed the bushes away and gasped at what he saw, dropping his hatchet behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this.
> 
> -GL_M xx


	4. Allies and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol idk what to say right now. Enjoy. Sorry about it being short :/

"Please don't hurt me!" 

A voice shrieked from behind the bush. Luke dropped his hatchet upon seeing a boy, his age or older holding onto a small kitchen knife for dear life. His brown eyes were filled with terror and he backed away from Luke slowly,

"Look, I won't hurt you, I'm putting the other one down, yeah?" 

Luke set the hatchet down and backed away slowly. The boy looked at him expectantly. He raised his leather-clad hands up to assure the boy he wasn't going to do anything. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief and stood up,

"M'sorry, I just have been scared out of my wits and mugged a couple times, I just didn't want you to hack my arm off."

Luke studied him carefully, he saw that the boy had large biceps. He looked at his face, he had medium sized almond shaped eyes that reminded him of ambers in their natural form and lips like thick slices of peach. Judging on the way he reacted to Luke just wielding a weapon, he assumed he wasn't the bravest soldier in the armed forces. Luke sighed,

"C'mon, let's go." 

The boy followed Luke and looked around with a bewildered look on his face,

"Where are we going?"

Luke shrugged before asking the boy,

"I didn't quite catch a name back there... Tell me your name, yeah?"

The boy continued walking with Luke,

"Calum, Calum Hood." 

Luke looked back at Calum for less than a split second,

"Well Calum, I'm Luke and I have no idea where we're going from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and its okay. Woop.


	5. I'm So Sorry **POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5, sorry for being inactive lately, ive been insanely busy. wish me luck for my 8th year.

Apocalypse 12/3/11 (Unknown POV)

After 5 months of living by himself, drifting from place to place, he was still lonely. He carried only his backpack and guitar case. This year he was certain he'd be spending Christmas by himself. The unwelcoming city building towered over him as he made his way down an abandoned building in downtown Sydney. He had walked all the way from his home city of Perth, Australia. Of course the town was abandoned and all hope of finding a companion drained from him. He sat inside a shop and took out his guitar and started to sing one of his favorite songs, Lullabies by All Time Low.

"Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye,"

He sang in a hauntingly sad voice that floated through the empty city like the melodies heard from Sirens in the sea,

"It could be for the last time and it's not right,"

Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, but he bit his lip, trying to keep them from leaking out,

"'Don't let yourself get in over your head,' he said",

Sobs were building up in his chest like a burning fire, needing to let the smoke out,

"Alone and far from home I'll find you,"

Thinking of hard times he had to face without his parents being with him, an overwhelming feeling of grief and anger washed over him, making his vision turn red,

"Dead, like a candle you burned out;  
Spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream, to be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
Throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear."

His mind wandered back to when he was a child just carelessly playing with his parents, laughing and giggling at the silly faces they made and when they tickled an poked him,

"Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
Waiting to say, 'I miss you. I'm so sorry.'"

He thought of when his parents took him to a park at the age of 6, the sun shone through the trees and tickled his face with warmth, he ran around and played, care-free and over-joyed. He would try to outrun his Mum and Dad, but they would catch him and tickle him until his lungs burned from laughing,

"Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around  
It's like a piece of me is missing."

His heart-ached from the loneliness that now consumed the dark void that is his life,

"I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?"

He thought of the time he had snuck out his window to meet his friends when he was 11, causing his parents to yell at him how concerned they were and how much danger he put himself in, He thought he was so cool and cursed the out telling them he didn't need them to live and that they only posed as a road-block. Oh, and he remembers the tears in his mums eyes and the hurt her voice held. His dad was sad to see what had become of their babyboy, and hurt by the words that his son stabbed into his heart.

"Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?"

He sang bitterly aimed at himself. He knew he tore his parents hearts apart with the unkind and cruel words, carelessly spat at his parents. He wished it could've changed before anything, any of this terrible epidemic happened.

"Can't you see there could have been a happy ending we let go?"

His heart shrank when he sung the line, his parents sacrificed their lives to save their only son. He wanted them back, even with all his flaws, and anger, he wanted them to comfort him through the situation They could wipe his tears and tell him everything was going to be okay and that life was going to get better if they stuck together. But they were dead, and he was by himself. His hope in humanity was decreasing by the day and he was tired of being alone.

"Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
Waiting to say, 'I miss you. I'm so sorry.'"

Late at night he would cry out, he needed his parents, he was only a kid. It took the only people who cared about him to die for him to realize it. 

"Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to s..."

His brained throbbed and his heart hurt, sobs escaped his mouth in between the words he was singing, so quietly, it would be a miracle if you heard him at all.

"Sing me to sleep,"

He sobbed heart breakingly, hot tears streaming down his face, dripping onto the thighs of his pants,

"I'll see you in my dreams,"

He dropped his guitar and gripped his hair roughly, trying to contain the anger that washed over him when he realized how terrible he was to everyone he knew,

"Waiting to say, 'I miss you. I'm so sorry.'

I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He screamed his insides wrenching and twisting at the guilt and hurt he felt. He collapsed on the ground and sobbed. He wished he could re-do everything and make amends with the people he hurt and people he despised.

 

He wanted most of all to be happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer in australia is during the winter months of the U.S, so summer will take place from the end of november to february-ish. kay.
> 
> -GL_M xx
> 
> (P.S sorry if this was sad, i needed this to introduce a character soon. the next chapter will take place on the same day as this one but with a different point of view)


	6. The End of Tomorrow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for inactivity, ive been sooo busy!!! im going to start writing from 1st person prespective!

12/3/11 (?'s POV)

This so called life has slowly gone to shit. Days have dragged on and left me stranded in dreams of a promising ( but entirely dead) tomorrow. 

I've been wandering for God knows how long, searching for the slightest trace of life.

Nothing.

Once upon a time, life was predictable, uni every week day and hot coffee every morning. Where did it disappear to?

This life seemed so foreign and unusual. A life unexpected and unprepared for.

Both my siblings and mother are probably dead by now, sentenced to eternal damnation as one of those murderous creatures.

Blood splatters covered my clothes, accompanied with the stench of death. Life had finally lost its lustre.

Once upon a time I had been a promising literature student with a bright future. Professors and employers alike had promised fortune, and fame from all of this stored potential. Of course life took its toll and stole all of that once clear future from me. 

I , Ashton Fletcher Irwin, have never felt more alone.

Hopefully some of this fog will let up and bring me my lost hope back.

12/3/11 3:45 P.M

-Ashton


	7. Wandering and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol welcome I'm here

12/15/11

It's December. I know that from the sweltering heat wave that's frying my legs to a crisp. Thirst tugs at the back of my throat. It seems that we've been on forever. I shouldn't be complaining, though. Luke has had my back everyday since he found me. What did he honestly see in me? I'm a coward. The only reason I've survived is because one of my favorite films was Zombieland, yet that movie had nothing on the real thing. Nothing could truly prepare you for the terror and disgusting truth that lay beneath childhood spooks about zombies clawing their way from the grave. It was more gruesome, blood, gore, and brains. 

Of course most Biters don't go for the brain. The brain is the essential necessity for their undead waking. To put it in easier terms, its like a human being, no brain no life 

Of course many of us have yet to discover the darkness behind the reanimated corpses of the people we once knew. I've been researching in the time I haven't used running.

I haven't mentioned my family. Well, I had an older sister, and loving parents. My sisters name was Mali-Koa. She had long brownish blondish hair that was wavy. She was sweet and maybe the kindest person you could've ever met. My parents were David and Joy Hood. Dad was a Coca-Cola employee, and mom was a supervisor for something that doesn't matter anymore. I lost them all. They died in a car accident and I was at home, I still blame myself. 

Luke and I are best friends now, we have been since there really are no other options. Luke is great though. He has impeccable taste in music. We had originally not really spoken to each other until one night he began humming We Are The Waiting by Green Day. I personally hum She's The Prettiest Girl by Frnk Iero and thecellabration too much. A certain lyric reminds me a lot of my life...

'You're on my mind, and the things that you day hurt me most of the time'

I mean, I think about my family endlessly. Who wouldn't when they have never felt more alone than any other period in their life. The rest of that lyric reminds me of school. I've always been shy and quiet, but also managed to be a 'jock' at the same time. It really hurt when guys on my team would say stuff like, "Any guy who likes another guys is a faggot and is a fucking disgrace."

Their insensitive words burned like salt in a gash. I could usually brush them off, but they piled up. Usually Sunday evenings resulted in an hour-long Sniffle Fest. I felt ashamed of my sexuality for a long time. It felt like being bisexual was the mark of being a freak. I know I should've never listened to them but it seemed impossible in that hurtful place. They never saw me as anything but another one of the guys. 

The shaming was the worst part.

I felt defenseless in a war of words.

I felt sick.


	8. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus chapter won't fit the tag of Muke, but it will go in depth of Luke and calum's best friendship :)

12/16/11 

Christmas is approaching quickly. It will be kind of shitty since I have nobody but Calum to share the holidays with. We are pretty good friends these days. Before I thought he was a defenseless idiot. But these days he is more managable. I had to coax him out of his quiet and shy shell.

Questions have occurred as they always do. Whenever I think of one, a particularly vivid scene pops into my thoughts. It had been sometime a few weeks back, we were hanging out at night in our crappy sleeping bags and Calum spoke to me while gazing at the stars,

"Luke, I have to ask you something."

I turned to face him. He was older than me, he had wavy dark brown hair that framed his intensely angular face. His soft Earth colored eyes searched mine. He was not like anybody I'd met before the Virus. 

"What is it?" I asked him while gnawing on the inner part if my cheek. I was nervous. There was no denying that Calum was one of the handsomest people I had ever known, but I didn't see hum as anything but a brother figure.

"What was your family like?" He said quietly, as if on the verge if tears.

"Well," my voice cracked after I thought avout them," I had a Mum and a Dad. Their names were Liz and Andy. Mum was pretty, I guess. She had straight shoulder lebgth blonde hair. She was kind, her laugh was contagious and spread like wildfire. Dad was stern, very Gordon Ramsay like." I said chuckling smally," He was a good dad, though. I also had two older brothers. My second oldest brother was called Ben. He was kind of short. He had shortish hair and these insanely bright blue eyes. Like they looked like blue Gatorade or something. My oldest brother was named Jack. He was a giant, to be honest." I licked my lips and smiled," We were good brothers. Many siblings were jealous of our super brotherly love. Our parents were shocked we got along ao well." I spread my arms out at the sky," We used to camp out in the backyard and do stuff like this."

Calum smiled,

"I'm glad you shared that with me. I had a sister, she's dead now but, we used to be  
super close. I trusted her with my life."

We just laid ther watching the stars. I realized how minuscule we were compared to the universe, how infinitely uneeded we actually were. But life is important. 

I'm determined to live it right.

Oh yeah, and then we kissed.


	9. Zombies and Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually being productive. Ew.

12/16/15

Ive been wandering a while now. I just so happen to now be in a large city. It's hard to believe that a few short months ago these towers of glass were productive and had actual people in them. It's a disturbing thought that causes me to frown. To take my mind off if it, I mindlessly hum a tune until I realize it's Skylines and Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance. This causes me to frown deeper. I pull my backpack straps tighter to keep it from slipping. I sigh and see that the sun is setting. 

Nights are the most dangerous time to be out. I find an empty office building and set up camp in a supply office.

I find myself unable to sleep. I pull out my flashlight and begin flicking it off and on.

On.

Off .

On.

Off.

This also becomes boring so I begin to hum lightly. I hear a loud crash from outside the closet. My heart leaps into my throat. I grab my ax and keep it close to me as I open the door to find the source of the noise.

Upon turning a few corners I discover a piece if a ripped white shirt. The strangest thing is that it has no blood or sign of imposed harm. I am however, still concerned for this person. I am also concerned for myself since this person is still within the building.

I hear a pant behind me and turn to bee a boy who must be a couple of years older than me, trying to catch his breath. 

"Whoa, why are you panting so hard?"  
I asked him.

"Biter in the building. Ran from it. It tore my shirt. Name's Ashton by the way."

"Michael." I said trying to be intimidating.

"So you need help killing zombies and shit?" I said lifting my ax and swinging it. Ashton held fast to his side and smirked smally. 

"Well Michael, its your lucky day because I definitely do."


	10. Artificial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy. So I'll be updating a whole fucking lot over the next couple of weeks. So my birthday is on Wednesday, comment as a present? I really hope you guys like this. It's nearly midnight and I'm pretty fucking exhausted. I'll get going before I start typing with British spelling.

12/17/11

It seems that everything is artificial these days. Happiness. Hope. Life. I chuckle softly at these dark thoughts. Better if they're funny than if they cause me to abandon all hope. I'm sitting on the top of a skyscraper. I know that Michael is probably scouting the premises to assure himself there is no one but him and I. 

The silence that casts a spell over the city is unnatural. Once upon a time, this city would've never sat empty and silent. It's a twisted reminder of the downfall of the world. I hum a My Chemical Romance tune,  
/S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W I think it is. Then it hits me. This reminds me entirely of their album Danger Days. Something evil controls their world and they fight for justice and vengeance. It's so entirely convenient. I sigh when remembering this. Now I have the image of Gerard Way transformed into a Biter in the back of my mind. A bitter taste fills my mouth and I realise that I've been chewing on the inner skin of my cheek. 

I spit the blood over the edge of the railing. The silence allows me to hear the minuscule splat at the very bottom. I go inside and see Michael spinning in an office chair. 

"You ready to get going?" I say nervously. That realisation scared me more then I thought it had. I shake my head with ragged breaths being exhaled. Michael looks at me,

"What's wrong, Ashton?" He says looking at me cautiously. He begins to palm the flat plain of his ax.

I wipe my clammy hands in my jeans,  
"I'm f-fine Mike. I just scared myself, that's all."

He looks me in the eye again. He has a piercing jade colored stare. His marbled eyes, serious and intense. I find it odd how mature he is in situations such as these. 

"I'm not going to ask questions this time around, Ash. But if you pull some shit like this again I will not hesitate to take percautioned measures." His dirty blond hair is fanned around his face. He is still glaring at me. I back away uncomfortably and pick up my backpack from the corner of the room. We walk to the stairs silently and continue down the next 29 flights.

The sun is setting. Bright pinks, blues, lavenders and oranges set the sky on fire. 

"You know, I've been here before." Michael says, nonchalantly. I look at him,

"When?" I clear my throat,"If you don't mind me asking..."

"A few years ago I was here with my parents. I remember they took me to this fancy-ass Italian resturaunt. It was good."

I pull my backpacks straps tighter,  
"I used to live here when I was a kid. My mom used to struggle financially, so I used to move from city to city. This is one of the cities I remember vividly." I say bitterly.

"And why is that?" He says clearing his throat.

"I was bullied because I knew I was different. I guess I was never fully attracted to anyone. I mean, after some time, I would develop feelings but it had to be someone very close."

"Ashton, are you trying to come out to me?" Michael said stopping. I looked at him and blushed. He held his hand up.  
"Never mind I get it." 

He began to walk away. 

"So your just going to treat me like shit now that you know I'm not straight? I didn't see you as that kind of guy."

Michael stopped,"What the fuck are you talking about, Ashton?' He said turning to me.  
I clenched my fists,"You're acting like a fucking dick. I'm sorry I'm not like you, you dense prick."

Then the next thing I knew, my jaw was burning and blood was dribbling from my lip.

"LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING SENTENCE, IRWIN!" He says angrily. "I'm not fucking judging you for being Demisexual! I was just walking away cause I'm really fucking tired." 

I purse my lips,"Oh. I'm sorry." 

"Besides, I'm not straight either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The members of Fall Out Boy are Patrick Stump, Andy Hurley, Joe Trohman and,  
> *looks at smudged writing on hand*  
> Pepe Wentz.

**Author's Note:**

> woop.
> 
> -GL_M


End file.
